


高牆之後

by syllien



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syllien/pseuds/syllien
Summary: 跟別人一起挖的腦洞。沒有R18，可以安心的往下讀~





	

1.  
宇野昌磨一個人的時候很安靜。  
同校的悠良開玩笑說他常默默出現在課堂上，又默默離開去練習，給人一種"原來你在啊"的錯愕感。教師點人回答問題的時候，他像是把自己的存在感消除一樣，很少被點到，低著一雙有點睏的眼睛發呆。只有兩個話題可以讓他稍微提起精神，遊戲跟滑冰。

羽生結弦即使一個人也很不安分。  
下場之後他就掛上耳機，雖然不會出聲，大力熱唱的動作還是常讓周遭的一般人投來疑惑的目光。好不容易拿下耳機，又掏出PSVista開始繼續打遊戲關卡，專注遊戲技巧時即使旁邊的澀谷兄妹拿手機連拍十幾張照片，他也不眨一下眼睛。如果把耳機跟遊戲機都拿走?那他大概會拿出黃澄澄的維尼熊和記載跳躍表現的本子，開始一邊檢討比賽內容一邊跟維尼熊對話。  
維尼熊是不會回話的，就像小時候的昌磨總是困惑的眨著大眼睛，歪著頭微笑聽他大談去國外比賽的故事。

昌磨先是看著高橋長大，在高橋退役之後，他開始一路追著羽生。  
這兩個人很不一樣。高橋長著一張"濃顏"，內心其實非常纖細，有什麼動靜就會警覺的跳起來，慌張的四下張望。羽生蒼白纖細的外表看似柔弱，比賽發狠的時候眼神像狼一樣，奧運後那次擦撞意外，拖著站立不穩的身體撐完長曲，等分數的時候鮮血還從傷口裡淺淺的流下來。  
站在冰場上的高橋像蝴蝶，每個劃過空中的動作都帶有閃閃發亮的軌跡，一個輕巧的眼神流轉就讓觀眾痴痴的屏息凝視，他一直覺得自己是高橋那類型的人。  
或者說他想成為高橋大輔那樣的人，為此他可以不惜一切代價。

宇野昌磨望著冰場的天花板。屋頂有些地方擺了施工用的壓克力板，光滑的表面上映出他模糊的樣子，雙手攤開，曲著右腳，像一個小小的黑色十字落在無暇的冰面上。  
他在摔超過十次之後就沒有繼續數下去了。今天三個小時的練習裡，有那麼一秒他覺得右腳的角度是可以穩穩抓住冰的，但刃還是偏了一點，擦過冰面，把他整個人掃倒在冰上。之後他不斷用同樣的方式起跳，想把那閃過一瞬的觸感保留下來，卻怎麼都找不到。  
冰場貼著他的背，緊縮的肌肉漸漸鬆懈下來，不論起跳的左腳或落冰的右腳都傳來陣陣酸疼。他閉上眼睛，在心裡默數三秒，在教練出聲喊他之前使力從冰上坐起來。如他所料，樋口教練從冰場另一邊擔心的盯著他。他揮揮手表示沒事，然後輕輕的幾下點冰滑過去。教練以為他要下冰了，準備走去拿冰刀套，但他靠著圍牆說「我還想再練一下。」  
樋口美穗子嘆了口氣。「20分鐘。再20分鐘，龍樹君會來關門。」「我知道了。謝謝。」  
不要緊的，也許下一個跳躍就會想起來了，他想。

 

2.  
他升成年組那年，沒有和羽生在同站碰上。分站結果公布之後，他剛好在機場遇到要轉機回加拿大的羽生。好不容易把暑假工作都完成的羽生眼神有些疲憊，但看見昌磨拿著星巴克，站在候機室外探出頭來和他打招呼，還是高興得馬上脫下耳機跑了過來。  
「所以你會去美國站和法國站，對吧?那很好啊，你到總決賽之前有很多時間可以調整。我每次比完NHK回加拿大，沒過多久又要飛總決賽，雖然已經習慣了...」  
「我也不一定會進決賽啊。」昌磨眨眨眼睛，喝了一口咖啡。很燙，他吐了吐舌頭。  
羽生瞇著眼睛微笑，揉了揉他亂翹的頭髮。「那兩站沒有人可以贏你的。」  
「真的?」「真的。」昌磨泰迪熊一樣圓潤的大眼睛閃爍著，羽生忍不住又多揉了他幾下，然後起了逗逗他的念頭。  
「只要你NO-MISS，就沒有人可以贏你啊。」他故作輕鬆的說。昌磨的表情一下子變得很嚴肅，頭也慢慢低著，好像被NO-MISS這兩個字給壓垮了。  
「怎麼了?」羽生問。  
昌磨低聲說「最近...跳躍狀況不好。」開玩笑無意間給了對方一刀的羽生內疚起來，本能的四下張望，還好候機室附近什麼人都沒有。  
眼看昌磨好像越縮越小，他連忙抓住對方的肩膀搖了搖。「昌磨不要緊的。那只是狀況還沒調穩而已，我最近也是這樣...」  
「真的嗎?」昌磨抬頭直直的看了他一眼。小時候的昌磨眼神像毫無憂慮的小動物一樣柔軟，但現在羽生能感到他眼底閃過一瞬的疑惑和不信任。高橋有次跟羽生聊天，說昌磨在大家不注意的時候就一下子長大了，已經不能再跟他說"下次再努力就好"之類的安慰句，否則他只會更難過。  
所以他只好認真來了，反正飛機還有半小時才起飛。  
「是哪裡出了問題嗎，還是最近太累了?」他抱著手肘問。  
「我說不清楚，」昌磨老實地承認，「但F跳和Axel落冰很怪。合樂的時候容易摔倒。」他伸出手機播了幾段摔在冰面上的慘烈影像。羽生看得直皺鼻子。  
他接過手機，看著影像專心思考，一手屈著食指，輕輕扣在下巴上。陽光穿透挑高的落地玻璃帷幕照在羽生削瘦挺直的臉部線條上，細碎的黑髮和纖長的睫毛投下柔和的陰影，光影蕩漾的瞳孔是溫暖的深褐色，成年男性中少見的艷麗模樣。  
羽生就像燦爛奪目的黑洞一般，讓圍繞周遭的人以他為中心不斷打旋下陷。  
昌磨安靜注視著羽生一邊碎碎念著什麼，一邊站起來做了幾次起跳的預備動作，然後突然笑了起來。昌磨楞得揉了揉眼睛。「有什麼好笑的?」  
「昌磨，你習慣點冰之前身體先開始移動對吧?上半身。」羽生示範給他看，在點冰之前左肩就先開始旋轉。昌磨自己也勾起手轉了幾圈，點頭肯定了羽生的觀察。  
「這樣做迴轉的力道很大，週數沒有問題。但是上半身先動，所以軸比較斜，你自己的感覺和實際跟冰面的距離會有落差。你的腳和冰面的距離，比你腦中想的還要再近一點，落冰動作要更早做。」羽生很快的講了一大串，還拉著他再做一次動作，拍拍他的腳提醒落冰的時間點。  
他們現在不在冰上，也沒辦法證明羽生的想法對不對。但此刻昌磨看著羽生好奇的戳著自己手機裡的幾個遊戲，覺得心裡的不安感悄悄消散了。  
羽生遠遠看到ANA的空服員準備走過來帶他上飛機，於是站起來把手機還給昌磨。  
「我幫你打了兩回積分。」他得意的說。  
「欸?」昌磨連忙低頭看了看排名，好在沒往下掉。這個小動作讓羽生忍不住笑出聲，槌了他肩膀一下。  
臨走的時候羽生俯身靠近他，昌磨以為他忘了拿東西，往後張望，一回頭卻直直對上羽生深沉的雙眼，他們靠得很近。他的眼神肯定很驚慌。羽生只是伸出手，屈著指節，把遮到他眼睛的瀏海輕輕撥開。  
「頭髮該剪了。」他微笑著說。  
「...呃?」昌磨已經在無意識間往後靠到玻璃上，只好盯著羽生的項鍊轉移注意力。  
「昌磨，你不用急。」  
他以為會看到羽生平時笑嘻嘻的樣子。不過羽生並沒有笑，陽光下他看起來蒼白得近乎透明，眼神溫柔，他讀不出羽生複雜的表情，隱約像是因為離別有些傷感，又像有很多埋在心裡的語句一時說不出口。  
「我會等你。」羽生在他耳邊輕聲說。  
彷彿踏足閃耀光芒的黑洞邊緣，瞥見羽生隱藏在重重高牆之後的幽暗真心，那句話像惑人的咒語一般，讓他無法動彈。  
他一直想著那是什麼意思。但直到他自己的班機轟然起飛，他靠在冰涼的厚玻璃窗上，窗外的露珠隨著高度逐漸凝結成鋒利的冰花，他才想起來：那是羽生在醫院醒來，知道町田突然退役時，轉瞬閃過的寂寞表情。

 

3.  
宇野昌磨呼吸急促的踏進後台，因為還沒適應幽微的光線，眼前一片黑暗。他閉上眼睛幾秒，周遭滿是掛著大大識別證急促行走的工作人員、選手和各國冰協的職員，用他沒聽過的語言低聲交談，樋口教練安靜的走在他身後，高跟鞋走在厚厚的地毯上默然無聲。  
他再次睜開眼睛，試著伸展一下手指，才想起來自己抓著粉絲丟下來的花束。用玻璃紙細心包好的紅色玫瑰花，刺都除掉了，包裝紙是與杜蘭朵冰服相襯的淺綠色。  
記者在等著他，那些閃光燈、那些直直遞來的麥克風，還有敬語包裝下鋒利冰冷的問題，有些破碎的句子閃過，但他對自己表現的感想還是一片空白。  
摔在冰上的腹部還在隱約作痛。不過幾分鐘前結束的比賽，感覺像經歷了一世紀般遙遠。

羽生結弦坐在更衣室外，腳上蓋著冰袋，平復呼吸，看著Javier和他的家人抱成一團，激動得淚流滿面。兩次，連續兩年他拿了世界冠軍。  
菊地師傅還在按他的腳，不過因為冰敷麻痺了觸覺，刺痛的感覺已經沒那麼嚴重了。賽季最後一場大賽結束，所有激烈高亢的情緒緩緩褪去，他想像在心裡蝕出一個深不見底的黑洞，整個人躲在裡面，什麼人都不要見。  
冰敷完他閃進更衣室換衣服，一低頭就看到宇野昌磨坐在板凳上，機械的擦著冰鞋。  
第二名和第七名。  
他一拐一拐的踩著冰刀套走過去，伸手抱住有些發抖的昌磨。兩個人的身體都很冷，但靠在一起漸漸溫暖起來。  
「痛嗎?」  
「不痛的。只是瘀青而已。」昌磨閉著眼睛說。「我聽他們說你受傷了。」  
「很久了。」「很嚴重?」羽生沒說話，只是安撫的順著他的背。「不能說?」昌磨抬頭看著他，眼睛還是浮腫的。羽生看著他澄澈溫暖的大眼睛眨著眨著，一秒，兩秒，三秒...  
「我可能要直接回加拿大。」  
「不回日本了?」  
「嗯。抱歉。」昌磨的表情略微蒼白，好像一時消化不了羽生接下來半年都不會出現在日本的現實。「你不在，大家會很寂寞的。」他虛弱的笑著說，一面繼續手上的整理工作，把冰鞋擦乾淨收好。羽生唰的一聲把表演服脫了，露出光潔精實的後背，在靠近腰的地方有打過麻醉針的疤痕。  
他套上乾淨的運動服，心情稍微清爽了點，轉身看到昌磨正努力拆開一大捧玫瑰花。他把其中幾朵抽出來，用鬆脫的絲帶綁了很笨拙的蝴蝶結。發現羽生疑惑地盯著他看，昌磨先是心虛的轉開目光，然後啪答啪答的踩著休閒鞋走過來，把花小心的遞給他。  
「比賽辛苦了。」他小聲但堅定的說。「明年...明年我也還會一起參加世錦賽的，啊、」  
話還沒說完，羽生就撲過來一把抱住他。  
「謝謝...謝謝你，昌磨。」  
雖然看不見，但他想羽生大概又哭了。於是他很有男子氣概的拍著羽生的背，直到對方紊亂的呼吸漸漸平靜下來。

金博洋歡天喜地的拿著他的銅牌邊哼歌走進更衣室的時候，第一個動作不是關門而是揉了揉眼睛。  
偉大的羽生結弦，還有不小心摔了一跤但輕鬆拿了第七名的宇野昌磨，兩個人都穿著寫了大大JAPAN的外套，抱在一起低聲交談。  
更衣室很大，所以兩個人都沒注意到另一端愣在門邊的博洋。  
羽生撥著昌磨的頭髮，微笑著說了什麼，然後傾身在對方額前輕輕一吻。  
博洋整個人差點原地凍結成黑龍江上動彈不得的浮冰。  
他用最快的速度和最輕的動作倒退出來，轉頭差點撞上同樣一臉高興的Mikhail Kolyada，對方先是困惑的吐了句俄文，然後興高采烈的大力推開門---"Hey Guys---!!!!!"  
更衣室裡站著拖了行李箱正要離開的羽生，以及抱著一束玫瑰花不知道該擺哪的宇野昌磨，看起來快睡著了。  
羽生對他們露出溫和的笑容，用英文說了恭喜。  
博洋大力的揉了一下眼睛，甩甩頭，終於安心的跟著Kolyada一起踏進更衣室。

 

Extra  
1.  
更衣室外的安檢人員剛好是來波士頓念書的中國留學生。  
金博洋看著兩個日本選手一前一後離開，一面幫對方簽名一面偷偷問:「更衣室裡現在沒人兒了吧?」  
「現在?現在人兒比較多呢。剛剛裡面只有兩個日本人兒的。本來只有一個，後來兩個人兒一起待了半個多鐘頭吧。」  
博洋強迫自己的視線穩穩釘在簽名上，然後失手畫了個愛心。

2.  
羽生回加拿大前窩在波士頓機場的貴賓室裡打遊戲機，聽到ipod傳來訊息提醒的聲音。  
他想大概是織田終於寫好長篇大論的安慰箴言了，結果是昌磨的。很短，只有一行。  
"我也會等你。"  
"博洋說他以後看到我們兩個要戴太陽眼鏡，那是什麼意思?(困惑表符)"

3.  
高橋跟織田兩個大叔決定捉弄一下兩個泡在電動裡的晚輩。  
「你們知道親別人的額頭是什麼意思嗎?」  
「道別。」羽生頭都沒抬一下。  
「親臉頰呢?」高橋盯著昌磨想找出一絲臉紅的跡象，但這隻小泰迪熊正忙著收集滿螢幕的點數，低聲念了一句「家人」之類的東西。  
「KISS?」  
「戀人，或是伴侶。」羽生抬起一邊眉毛。「為什麼問這個?」  
兩個晚輩如此冷靜，捉弄不成反顯得長輩組幼稚。控場職人織田立刻輕鬆的說「欸賢二老師不是說你的安可曲編好了?」  
「啊。他要我晚點去找他的，那我先走一步啦!」一向害怕別人笑他遲到的高橋馬上拿了放冰鞋的背包就往門外走去。一邊往冰場走，高橋一邊歪了歪頭。"是我想太多嗎..."  
織田控場師繼續試著用食物照片干擾兩個阿宅，不過羽生早就吃飽了只會敷衍他"嗯看起來蠻好吃的"，賽季中禁吃甜食的昌磨眼巴巴看著蛋糕圖片的樣子又太可憐，他很快就放棄了。接著鈴木從外面探頭進來，說是有訪談，織田只好套上西裝外套跟電玩宅後輩說掰掰。  
「好想吃蛋糕....」昌磨仰面倒在沙發上摸著肚子。  
「等你每天健身一小時才能維持體重的時候就不會想吃了。」羽生毫不留情的戳戳他的肚子。  
誰像你挑食又體脂率3%，昌磨哀怨的想。他不甘願的坐起來，決心狠撈一把。  
「吶?」他輕巧的爬到羽生旁邊，戳戳他。  
「怎麼了?」羽生轉過來，笑嘻嘻的摸著他的頭。  
「吻我。」小泰迪熊露出魅惑的笑容。  
羽生嚇得直接失手把遊戲機摔到抱枕上，還沒按存檔。「....昌磨這裡是後台，呃、」  
「嗯?你不敢?」昌磨靠得更近，胸口附近的鈕扣輕輕擦過羽生僵硬的手臂，輕笑一聲，側過頭在羽生繃緊的肩膀上咬了一下。  
羽生結弦的男性自尊哪經得起這種挑釁。  
宇野昌磨愉悅的看著他的前輩憤然把把兩台遊戲機放到一旁的置物櫃裡，然後氣勢洶洶的走回來順勢把自己壓倒在一堆抱枕上。  
「你覺得我不敢?」羽生在他耳邊低聲笑著問，冰涼的指尖在襯衫底下擦過他的小腹。  
宇野昌磨仍然掛著肆無忌憚的笑容，伸手勾著羽生運動服的領口往下拉，靠在對方的耳畔說，  
「今天真乖(いい子だね)。」

Fin.


End file.
